


Black Butterfly

by Awenseth



Category: Shikabane Hime | Corpse Princess
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, In a way nechrophilia, M/M, Mind Games, Romance, There are always exceptions to some rules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ouri finally starts getting to terms with the mysterious happenings around him, but then Kansei tells him about the arrival of a strange monk and his Shikabane Hime. But what does Akasha plan with them? Will they be friend or foe in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is also one of the stories which got inspired by the University Anime Night...

" _When Death claims a person with a strong will to live,_

_if that one desire is so strong,_

_a Shikabane is born._

_They are not human anymore but monsters,_

_if a Shikabane makes a contract with a monk they become their weapons._

_The ones killing Shikabane…_

… _Shikabane Hime…_

Heavy rain was falling hard over the forest, dark clouds darkening the night sky. There was no wind, only the cold rain falling down from the heavens. Thunder cracked, mixing with the sound of breaking wood. Down in the dark forest, between fallen over leaves lay a grotesque creature with a long rat like face, long teeth, it's skin a sickly yellow color and four pair of clawed hands and a ram like tail. The creature's dark eyes flew suddenly open, jumping to it's feet stared the monster at the nearing figure. Cold metal glinted in the light of lightning.

"I'm sorry that it took this long, but you can soon move on." said the shorter figure.

Lighting flashed again.

The creature jumped up, charging at the person whom only smiled. Suddenly there was a new flash of lighting illuminating cold metal as the creature's pained scream haled over the roaring thunder and the sound of rain falling to the ground.

"May your soul rest now in peace." the figure said gently before looking up to the stormy sky. "The rain always purifies the world."


End file.
